Memory interface circuitry may be susceptible to duty cycle distortion. As used herein, “duty cycle distortion” refers to a change in the duty cycle of a signal as the signal propagates through the circuitry (e.g., as the signal propagates along a path). Duty cycle distortions may cause input/output errors. For example, duty cycle distortion may cause input/output errors, such as high and/or low pulse signal pulse widths that fail to satisfy high pulse width (tQSH) and/or low pulse width (tQSL) timing requirements. Increasing input/output clock speeds and lower input/output (I/O) voltage potentials and/or currents may result in less tolerance, such that even small duty cycle distortions can result in I/O errors.
Conventional duty cycle calibration circuitry may not be capable of scaling down to operate at required clock frequencies, and may not be capable of detecting internal duty cycle distortion created by the circuitry itself. Moreover, conventional duty cycle calibration circuitry can be required to periodically recalibrate, which can adversely impact performance. Internal duty cycle distortion can be caused by a number of different factors, which may not be known at design time (e.g., manufacturing defects, process variations, and the like). Therefore, the internal duty cycle distortion may have to be measured through in situ testing of the manufactured device at frequencies that exceed the capabilities of conventional built-in test circuitry. Measuring internal duty cycle distortion may be further complicated since duty cycle distortion in input signals may be reflected in such measurements. Therefore, what are needed are systems and methods for duty cycle measurement, analysis and/or compensation to accurately quantify and compensating for duty cycle distortions resulting from internal signal propagation, that are not susceptible to input signal distortion, do not adversely impact high-speed timings, and impose minimal size, performance, and/or power consumption overhead.